Aún respiro
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Sallyne era una asesina, la cual después de muchos años despierta de un extraño sueño, en un mundo desolado y lleno de oscuridad, ha perdido la memoria, pero a medida que avanza en su viaje va recuperando sus recuerdos, hasta que llega un momento en el que recuerda lo ocurrido, así mismo, la misión que esta destinada a cumplir. (Relato desde el punto de vista de mi personaje)


**Aún respiro**

De repente lo siento, nuevamente lo vuelvo a sentir, el calor, el viento, respiro de nuevo, aunque mi cuerpo se sienta pesado, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, "¿en dónde me encuentro?, pensé mientras observaba ambos lados de mi cuerpo, "¿Acaso estoy dentro de una tumba?", en ese momento sentí algo muy similar al pánico, sensación que desconocía hace unos minutos, incorporándome, estire ambos brazos a cada lado y me apoye sobre los bordes de la tumba de piedra, me esforcé un poco para poder ponerme en pie, pero lo logré, a mi alrededor habían grandes piezas de rocas talladas, epitafios, "¿Esto es un... cementerio?", empecé a sudar frío, no era ninguna ilusión, pero el solo hecho de pensar que había muerto y resucitado no me terminaba de convencer, y además de eso, ¿porque lo haría? ¿Para qué debería volver a la vida?, las preguntas inundaron mi cabeza, pero entonces decidí ignorar por un momento dichas preguntas y centrarme en el presente, "¿dónde estoy?" me pregunté finalmente, salí de dicha tumba que me producía un extraño escalofrío y note que junto a esta estaba mi espada y mi escudo, espera, "¿cómo puedo estar tan segura de que son míos?", de repente un extraño paisaje se dibujó en mi mente por unos minutos y luego simplemente se desvaneció, lo reconocí, recordé algo al reconocer mis armas, aquellas que siempre me acompañaron, las tome entonces e inspeccioné nuevamente el lugar, solo hay un camino, un pequeño riachuelo que desemboca en un charco grande, no parece ser hondo, pero seguro me llega un poco más abajo de la rodilla, suspiré extrañada, por lo que continúe hacia este, sin saber que me llegaría a encontrar más adelante, que estoy segura, no será nada agradable.

El riachuelo estaba lleno de fango, de seguro que el agua se ha estancado aquí desde hace meses, quizá, años, ¿Cómo puede durar algo tanto tiempo sin...? " Un hueco me intento atacar, pero por suerte para mi, di un paso hacia atrás y me tropecé, lo que hizo que el hueco se tropezara conmigo y cayera unos metros detrás de mí, sin perder un solo segundo me levanté lo más rápido que pude y lo atravesé con mi espada, el hueco se retorció de dolor por unos segundos pero al cabo de unos minutos se murió, un extraño humo abandonó su cuerpo y empezó a rodearme, sentí un calor inusual en mi interior, pero sentí más fuerza, como si su alma me fortaleciera, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos para poder sentir ese cálido estímulo, así que me dispuse a continuar, el charco se hacía más grande con cada paso, pero unos metro más adelante habían ruinas, al parecer, lo que solía ser una pequeña aldea, en una de aquellas casas en ruinas, unas escaleras subían a tierra, entonces vi mi oportunidad de salir de esta asquerosa agua llena de fango, continué mi marcha hacía ellas, pero en al momento de pasar junto a una pequeña fuente destrozada, otro hueco se levanto tomándome con una fuerza inusual de mi brazo, por reflejo le propine una patada en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder al suelo y soltarme el brazo, me apresure entonces a darle el golpe de gracia, liberándolo de su miserable existencia, nuevamente su alma entro en mi, haciéndome sentir ese calor tan reconfortante, pero esta vez, me quede unos segundos más observando el cadáver del hueco, era real, este lugar estaba lleno de ellos, lo más probable es que me encuentre a muchos de aquí en adelante, cerré mi puño apretando de más la empuñadura de mi espada, un nostálgico recuerdo abordó mi mente.

Me encontré en otro lugar de repente, estaba sentada junto a una fogata, recuerdo que desde que era niña, el fuego siempre me ha agradado, como una espada de doble filo, tan cálido y a la vez tan mortífero, mis compañeros estaban hablando mientras tomaban un poco de sus jarras, seguro era vino, sentí como mi boca se curvó, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, de repente alguien se sentó junto a mí, Drax…

-Supongo que hoy es un día inusual, ¿Tu sonriendo? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Acaso es muy extraño? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja – lo extraño sería que le hablaras a una chica sin una jarra de vino en tu mano.

Drax soltó una estruendosa carcajada – Sallyne, en verdad que eres muy graciosa – por unos segundos, su sonrisa se transformo poco a poco en una melancólica expresión.

Entendí en ese momento que recordó algo que no debía, intenté animarlo aunque no fuera a funcionar, pero debía hacerlo, por Drax - ¿Ya te conté como fue que me dibujaron con carbón este dragón? – le pregunte señalando con un dedo mi mejilla izquierda, donde tenía el tatuaje de un dragón.

Drax se acercó un poco para apreciarlo mejor, sonrió - ¿Un dragón?, ¿no pensaste en algo que exista? – soltó una carcajada, es evidente que él ha viajado mucho, sabe que los dragones existieron en la era de los dioses, pero eso fue quizás hace milenios.

-Déjate de tonterías, Drax, los dragones aun existen, en algún lugar de este mundo, ¡Te lo aseguro! – le respondí con seguridad, el no hizo más que sonreír y mirar a los otros asesinos, que ya estaban embriagados, dos de ellos se tropezaron entre si y cayeron al suelo, donde luego empezarían una pelea.

Abrí con fuerza nuevamente mis ojos, ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?, mi mente me transporto años atrás, pero… ¿Cuántos años?, mi rededor estaba completamente en silencio, me levante del suelo y continué el camino que estaba recorriendo, encontré unos huecos más adelante, uno de ellos usaba una ballesta, quede impresionada, para no ser más que un esqueleto viviente, su puntería era casi perfecta, al matarlo, subí por un pequeño camino inclinado que daba a un precipicio extremadamente alto, por suerte, el camino giraba y continuaba hacia lo que parecían las ruinas de un templo, antes de continuar, aprecié que a mi izquierda había una especie de espada en espiral que se encontraba clavada sobre lo que parecían ser cenizas, no estaba segura de nada, pero juraría que dentro de aquellas cenizas habían huesos humanos, sentí algo en mi interior que me hizo quedar maravillada ante dicha espada, acercándome lentamente a ella, posé mi mano encima y esta estalló en chispas, encendiéndose en un parpadear de ojos, en ese momento quedé aun más confundida, no podía procesar lo que acababan de ver mis ojos, pero ese calor tan reconfortante me hacía recobrar mis fuerzas de una manera inexplicable, sentía como si hubiera descansado por una semana entera, no sentía ningún agotamiento, y mi cuerpo era tan ligero como una pluma, sin duda, este fuego me restauraba completamente, hallé entonces, la fuerza para continuar.


End file.
